A Greedy God
Bargain with the Allgod: 50 Mention the cellar: 50 / 50 |Level = 7 |Enemies = Allgod |Starting_icon = velen |Location_map = Tw3 map the mire 01.png}}A Greedy God is a secondary quest in . Geralt is put into the role of a mediator between two peasants and their wrathful deity. One must advance enough in the main quests to get The Eye of Nehaleni to complete this quest. Walkthrough At Wastrel Manor in Velen, follow the road south until you come across some ruins where two peasants, Dagmar and Preben, are talking. Interact with them and they'll explain that they're making an offering to their deity, the Allgod, who has been responsible for protecting and blessing them - or so they think. One of their forefathers had reportedly been out gathering brushwood when a bush caught fire - a miracle as far as he was concerned - and out of nowhere a voice spoke to him demanding offerings and worship. However, the Allgod has cursed them as their offerings are meager on account of the war going on. Agree to speak on their behalf to start the quest. Approach the statue and talk to the "deity" who will claim he will bring his wrath down on the village, like avalanches, if they do no bring him better food. Considering the geography though, this is impossible, not to mention the voice came from underground. Use Witcher Senses and you'll notice a crack in the wall and a bottle nearby that smells of vinegar. Follow the trail to just behind a wall to some rubble that's really an illusion and use the Eye of Nehaleni here to reveal a hidden cellar. Heading downstairs, you find the Allgod: a sylvan who's gotten fat by proclaiming to be a deity so the villagers will feed him. You now have a few choices: * Kill him * Convince him to accept the meager offerings * Don't bargain at all No matter what you choose, you'll earn 25 and can then let the peasants know the outcome. * If you killed him, they'll get upset despite telling them it was a common monster and you'll only earn 50 and they leave for Claywich * If you didn't bargain they'll resign to emptying out all their food in storage, earning 50 * If you do bargain, they'll be grateful and earns you 50 and 50 Note that if you let him live, you can also mention the cellar to them or not. This will only earn 50 and 50 though if you bargained with the Allgod. sometimes the quest will give this automatically, even if you didn't reveal the cellar. No matter what though, the quest will then conclude. Later on, if you told the peasants about the cellar, you'll find that the cellar is now covered up in rubble, though it's unclear if this was their doing or the Allgod's. If you didn't tell them about it though, you'll find a group of worshipers while Allgod laments over not having anything nicer to eat (this happens regardless if you bargained or not). Journal entry : In the backwoods of Velen Geralt came across an altar, and next to it - two troubled villagers. When asked the source of their worries, the peasants told Geralt the deity they worshipped - the awe-inspiring Allgod - had rejected the offerings they had brought him. The witcher was not a particularly gods-fearing individual, yet nevertheless promised that he'd intercede for the peasants with their deity. : It turned out the revered Allgod was a run-of-the-mill sylvan, or, as the common folk call these beings, a deovel. The conniving beast had convinced the local peasantry of its divine powers and had grown fat on their offerings for decades. : If Geralt agrees with the Allgod: :: The witcher's argument that demanding outrageously sumptuous offerings in a time of poverty and famine was immoral and unbecoming of even a false god did not convince the sylvan. Geralt decided he was not going to toss his pearls before this particular swine anymore and bid the Allgod farewell before continuing on his path. :If Geralt reasons with the Allgod: :: Geralt convinced the sylvan demanding outrageously sumptuous offerings in a time of poverty and famine was immoral and unbecoming, even for a false god. The sylvan seemed skeptical at first, but after eyeing the silver sword on Geralt's back he decided he'd best not argue. :If Geralt kills the Allgod: :: To Geralt's thinking, while the sylvan had not killed or even injured anyone, it was still a harmful parasite and thus deserved death. The witcher expected the peasants to thank him for freeing them from this horned huckster - but his rational approach to matters of faith met with incomprehension and horror. Objectives * Address the Allgod using the altar. * Find the Allgod using your Witcher Senses. * Convince the sylvan to change his ways. * If you choose to kill him: ** Kill the sylvan. * Talk to the peasants. Trivia *In the Polish (Original) version the quest is called "Opium dla ludu" which means "Opium for the people." Which is the famous quote of German philosopher Karl Marx relating to religion. Videos File:Greedy God- Geralt and the 'Devil' Allgod Story. All 3 Options (Witcher 3 - Sylvan Quest - Velen) ar:الإله الطماع pl:Opium dla ludu ru:Опиум для народа Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests